Today's vehicles are filled with electronic devices that make driving safer and at least somewhat more enjoyable because of the communications, entertainment and other functionality they provide. Vehicles having advanced electronics devices are typically designed and constructed such that the electronic devices will continue to draw current from the vehicle's battery even when the car is turned off. Even a “stand-by” current drain can deplete a car battery if the car is parked for a long period of time in the “off” state.
It is well known that a telematics communication system that continuously monitors the vehicle's condition and reports the same to a telematics service provider can completely deplete a car battery two to four weeks, depending on battery size, its age and temperature, leaving the driver of such a vehicle stranded. While it is important to keep a telematics communication system operating in order to be able to report the vehicle's condition and respond to external commands from a telematics service provider, extending the battery life in vehicle's equipped with electronic devices and telematics communication systems would be an improvement over the prior art.